


Brown and Blue

by Lizpi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Feelings, Gen, Love, Original Character(s), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizpi/pseuds/Lizpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took his breath away. He saw her just there. Blue. Brown and blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker, and if there is a mistake or something wrong, don't hesitate and leave a comment. Feed-back is always welcome. This is just a little story that has been in my head since I heard Birdy's "The District Sleeps Alone Tonight".

It took his breath away. He saw her just there. Talking. Smiling. So alive and so beautiful. More beautiful than he remembers her. Suddenly, she felt his gaze and met his eyes for a brief moment.

Blue. Brown and blue.

He thought she would ignore him. It was what people used to do. Meet a stranger, fall in love, fuck it up and move on.

But there she was. Smiling. At him.

It was a cold morning and the sun was nowhere to be seen. And the street was empty, waiting to witness what was going to happen next. 

He raised his hand, awkwardly waving to be polite. She laughed and waved back.

And that was it.

She had to take the bus and he had to keep walking to his office. Maybe it was all in his head but, he wanted to run after her like a crazy man. But there he was, freezing and hopelessly static.

“ _I loved you_ ” he whispered.

And from the last seat of the bus, next to dirty window, she replied: “ _But I didn’t_ ”.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bleu et Rouge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/992742) by [Lizpi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizpi/pseuds/Lizpi)




End file.
